


Sick of losing soulmates: Song-inpsired Crisana fic

by zitrolena



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, song-inspired crisana fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitrolena/pseuds/zitrolena
Summary: This is like super fluff, I'm sorry haha~ Cris being a fangirl and them being cute~





	Sick of losing soulmates: Song-inpsired Crisana fic

**Author's Note:**

> Posted it on Tumblr before  
https://zitrolena.tumblr.com/post/186554656021/decide-for-yourself-if-you-want-to-listen-to-the
> 
> Bold words are lyrics of the song so I'd recommend listening to it while reading or afterwards :)

“So how long do you think Harry Styles’ hair would be if he hadn’t cut it when he did?”

Questions like these have increased dramatically since Cris relistened to a song by One Direction and hadn’t stopped to listen to any of their members songs yet. It’s been a week. 

Joana sighed and looked to the weird girl that was sitting cross-legged opposite to her looking at her phone. Cris was a fangirl now - she came to the dark side and Joana had no idea what to do with that information.

Joana was not used to fangirls and it was especially new to her to be in a relationship with one. Fangirls were like a different species for Joana. For her it seemed as if they sometimes put other people’s problems over their own or often even internalsied them as if they were their own.

But thinking about it she actually loved that Cris was a fangirl, or overall that everyone kind of was. What would humanity be if we didn’t adapt and think about other people’s problems? It just wouldn’t be the same. Joana wouldn’t be sitting here, wouldn’t be medicated and definitely wouldn’t be with a girl that she had given a thousand reasons to run. Life wouldn’t be the same. Life wouldn’t be as good as it was right now.

**“What a strange being you are”, **Joana laughed and grapped Cris’ legs, sperated them and put them around her own waist. 

“Are you trying to distract me from my life-changing question with your weird Dangerous Liaisons Spanish accent again?”, Cris asked looking up from her phone. She tried acting annoyed but it was obvious to both of them that the smile on her face didn’t help her act. Cris was never a good liar.

“Well.. no. At least not on purpose”, Joana answered leaning into Cris and kissing her on the mouth. Her lips were soft, covered with a smile and she tasted like the salt of their popcorn they’ve both shared before.

“Well”, Cris mocked Joana when she leaned back again “This isn’t answering my question either”

“I don’t know, Cris”, Joana sighed “I’m not as great of a fangirl as you are”

“You know, I actually could be an amazing fangirl, if things were differently. I would be the kind of fangirl that had their whole walls plastered with posters and I’d know all the lyrics! And I’d be on twitter 24/7”

“You are on twitter 24/7”, Joana interrupted her and rolled her eyes “But yes.. **God knows where I would be if you hadn’t found me sitting all alone in the dark** aswell.”

Cris laughed and tapped Joanas feet “Yeah. That was a weird night”. Did I ever tell you that **I’ve done a screenshot of you** the same night and kept looking at it and it drove me insane?“

"Wait, what? Where did you find a picture of me?”, Joana asked confused.

“You were on a picture that Viri posted and you can’t tell me you didn’t try to be on it because You seriously looked straight into the camera”, Cris chuckled.

“Oh you mean that photo”, Joana laughed remembering the photo she saw on Viris’ account “And for your information I didn’t try to be on the photo. I’m just that photogenic that the camera always finds me”

“Ah well, of course. My bad!”. Both started laughing and all of the sudden all the memories from the past month came flashing back in Cris’ head. Her looking at that photo far too many times to be straight. Their first kiss that made her not wash her hair for 3 days because she was not ready to forget the smell of the water that Joana had pushed her in. The breathtaking moment Joana told her that she broke up with Eloy. Those two days when she forgot everything bad in the world cause she was just that happy because she finally had Joana. The back and forth and the I love you’s. They’ve built so much history in such little time and she could only dream about the future. Their future. It’s going to be so different than what Cris would have imagined a couple months ago.

“**What the hell would I be without you?”,** Cris leaned in and kissed Joanas nose then her left cheek and then her right. It was like their own kind of making the sign of the cross, their own special handshake, the things only meant for them. “I mean seriously, **who the hell would I be?”**

“You’d be a fangirl who’s not over the fact that Harry Styles cut his hair years ago. Next question" 

"No seriously” Cris grabbed Joanas face in both of her hands “You made me grow so much it’s almost weird to think about the past me”

Joana looked away embarrassed and closed her eyes “I’m sor-”

“I swear to god Joana don’t say you’re sorry now.”, Cris laughed and shook Joanas head with both of her hands as if it was the only way to make her understand it “You changed me. You changed everything! And that’s a fucking good thing”

Joana grabbed Cris’ hands and took them off her face. “You grew because I put you through shit. That’s not a good thing"She could feel the stunning pain in her chest again and she wanted it to stop immediately but it was easily said than done. Joana knew there was no reason to freak out. Cris made her choice to be with Joana and it was no one’s choice but her own to do so. But it still hurt to think about all the bad things she had to go through because of her.

"We both grew, Joana.. We grew together”. Eventhough Joana didn’t look at her anymore but stared at the floor instead, Cris knew that Joana was fighting a battle inside of her. “Isn’t that exactly what soulmates do?”. 

Both were surprised by that word but still Cris couldn’t whipe her whipped smile off her face. She loved how romantic Joana made her and how all the romantic movies she made her watch actually rubbed off on her. “A soulmate is someone that wants to grow with you and who chooses you over and over again and will love you through good and bad. Love is about making it work, isn’t it?”

Joanas frown vanished and changed to the smiley one Cris oh so loved. “I think a hopeless romantic overtook the body of my girlfriend and I’m not sure how to cope with it”

“Well all that could have been avoided if you would just have answered my question”. 

Cris grabbed her phone again out of protest and started scrolling through twitter when Joana tackled her and landed on top of her with “It would be long, okay? Very very long. Rapunzel-like-long. And soft. Just like yours”, she said while she brushed over her hair. 

Cris chuckled and let her phone fall onto the soft sheets of the bed “You gonna be a fangirl with me, now? Sure you want to suffer through the pain?”

“Yes.. or at least I’m gonna listen to you obsess over them. **Cause I’m sick of losing Soulmates, so where do we begin** besides understanding that we both have problems. I know I have some and **now I can finally see, you’re as fucked up as me**. And if letting you fangirl over Harry Styles makes you a romantic, I’ll gladly take that kind of suffering”. Joanas voice felt hot in Cris’ cheeks “This specific fangirl right here”, she said while brushing her nose against Cris’ “**Won’t be alone again**”

“I like that”, Cris said before Jaona finally leaned in to give both of them the kiss they’ve been waiting for.


End file.
